Supernatural Police
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: After 32 people went missing and only one body has been found. Razor and his team are on the case. Join as Lug, Wolfy, Swan and Shahman run to stop an army while trying to keep the world safe. Enter the La Push wolves and things are about to get turned upside down. Let's get ready to lock and load, these Agents are ready for anything. Rated M. for my Potty mouth as usual.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I never thought I would try this, but apparently I have a need for this. I'm not sure what kind of reception this is going to get, but I do know that this one is going to take me a long time to get done. So Luckily for you I am working on Chapters 2 and 3…I have a feeling The rest of these chapters will be just as long as this one. So I am happily going to post this, since Common Sense is coming to a close and I am happily going forward. Forgive me for this…I just couldn't hold this back any longer.

**Abandoned underground storage**

**22:25 p.m.**

**Wednesday**

**Chicago, IL., USA**

**Wolfy's POV**

I never thought I'd be in this position again. Coming back to Chicago was probably one of the worst ideas I've had since that bust down in Rio. Now that was a doozy. I'd never thought that coming back here I'd be knee deep in shit again…but here I am; tied to a fucking chair as this fucking ass decides to teach me the etiquette on how to be a fucking lady. Um...okay…that's just wrong.

"All I'm saying is that maybe if you'd conduct yourself in the way of a lady, men might take you more seriously." The bastard chuckled out, right before he threw a left hook into my right cheek.

Spitting out the blood I smirked. "I can't really do that right now, Reyes. Since I am currently about to kick the shit out of you and since you decided to send your little errand boys away…this will be too easy." I said as I broke free of the rope that I'd been cutting through while being lectured and 'tortured.' If you can really call that fucking torture. I jumped up and kicked him right in the face. As he flew backwards I jumped on him so that my ankles were on either side of his head and twisted my body until the glorious sound of his neck snapping hit my ears. Not one peep out of this motherfucker, not bad. I'm getting better.

I looked around and saw the vent chute and crawled through. I decided that check-in with my handler could wait for now. I crawled through the vent slowly and quietly until I reached the opening that led to the street. Right before I could open the fucking vent it was opened for me. I looked up to see the idiotic grinning face of my partner holding out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me all the way through.

"I'd say that was a success." He said shaking his head and smirking.

"I'd say that I need a shower and then I have to call the old man." I said as we started walking away.

"Come on, Em. We already have new assignment. The old man called and said that we are headed to the bleakest fucking place in the U.S. Forks fucking, Washington." He said looking a bit gloomy.

"Well if it's a place you can walk around in the day then why don't we head on out?" I asked and he nodded. "To Forks it is then. Let's get to the hotel and change then get to the jet."

"Wolfy…" He started but trailed off looking rather worried.

"Lug? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"My family's there." He said as I realized what it was he was talking about.

"Your sire?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go have some fun and say 'Hi' to your family." I said and he chuckled lowly.

"Time for a 'great' family reunion. Oh Joy." He said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Wolfy. Let's get rollin."

Normally between missions I'd have at least two weeks off to rest…but this seems to be a top priority from what the Old Man told Lug. Thirty-two people missing. No bodies recovered. Time to do some checking and come to find out that a body was found yesterday by a girl named, Leah Clearwater, step-daughter to the Chief of Police and engaged to a local deputy from the Reservation of La Push. Let's get crackin'. I had to call Swan and let her know where we were going so that she could keep us on live feed from base.

**6 hrs. Later**

Lug and I pulled up to the Forks Police station and I shivered. This place was just too depressing. I don't think Siberia has shit on this place and it was fuckin' bleak in the world. I pulled out my 'fake' credentials and smiled. This should be easy. I opened my door and pulled on my 'neutral' face. "Agent Taylor, are you ready?" I asked with humor coating my voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Agent Watkins." He said with a straight face, but his eyes revealed the amusement he found, like I did, in the names that the old man and Swan had picked out for us.

How that old man could come up with half of the names he does is a complete mystery, but hilarious all the same. I'd never be able to be that creative. We made our way up the steps and the smell hit us dead on. Shifters and vamps. I coughed at the horrid mixture it created in my sinuses and Emmett quit breathing completely. I shoved my elbow into his side and saw him wince.

"Let's get this shit over with." I said as he nodded.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and saw the dispatch lady sitting in her chair. Em and I made our way over to the desk and waited until she looked up. That shifter smell was worse in here and, using my peripheral, saw two Native American boys in uniforms; they were talking under their breath. Unknown to them, Emmett and I heard every word. "Excuse me, but could you direct me to Chief Swan? We had an appointment and would like to get this over with." I said in an emotionless voice. She looked a bit freaked out but nodded anyway, before dialing an extension.

We heard a man's gruff voice answer. "What is it, Erin?"

"Sir, you have two people here looking for you. They said you had an appointment with them." The woman answered a bit shaken. He must have heard it to, because he hung up quickly and we heard movement before a door opened in the back. An older man stepped out and started down the hall toward us. I looked over at Em and noticed he was trying his hardest to not wrinkle his nose.

**Lug's POV**

Wolfy and I looked at each other before setting our gaze back on Chief Charlie Swan, so this was Swan's daddy, huh? Wolfy was the front runner on this mission, so the old man said, so it was she that was supposed to be doing all the talking. She stuck her hand out to him. I looked on as I saw him take it and try to hide the flinch from her overheated skin. "Hello, Sir, I am FBI Special Agent, Anita Watkins and this is Special Agent Jeremiah Taylor." She said in a no nonsense tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Agents. I am Chief Charlie Swan and these two are Deputy Embry Call and Deputy Sam Uley." He said pointing to the two smelly men, who decided it would be a good idea to glare at Wolfy and I.

'Anita' and I snuck a glance at each other, and then turned our attention back to the Chief. "Sir, we were wondering if we could see the body?" I asked seriously. I heard low growling, but ignored it. "And have you determined C.O.D. yet?"

"No, all we got from the M.E. was that the body had been drained completely of its fluids. We were leaning toward a ritualistic murder, but still not too sure." Wolfy and I nodded before looking at each other knowing what the real cause of death was. "Follow me."

We followed the man across the street to the Forks General Hospital as the two 'Deputies' followed us.

"Look Leech! Don't try anything funny and we won't kill you." Sam growled too low for human ears.

I smirked as I saw her smirk as well. It wasn't I who responded though. "Listen, Pup, if you think you can intimidate us, than you are in for a rude fucking awaking. So stay the fuck out of our way, otherwise, you will no longer be able to stand. This is your one and only warning." Wolfy sneered too low for the Chief to hear.

The guys were taken back and I smirked as we made it into the hospital. That's where my smirk ended as the Familiar smell of my sire hit me hard. I subtle tapped on Wolfy's shoulder and she looked over to me. God am I happy she's only like two inches shorter than me. I nodded and her eyes widened just a fraction before her stoic look crossed back her features.

"Vanessa, can you please have Dr. Cullen come down to the morgue. We have business to take care of." Charlie said as the woman nodded quickly and dialed the number and spoke into the headset. We continued on our way to the back of the building. Wolfy's back went rigid when Carlisle's scent hit us. She hated vamps she didn't know, which actually wasn't that many. Aside from Swan, Washer and Whitlock, she didn't' really talk to any others. It was kind of her thing to keep up with her community's activities and also stay abreast of the vamp community as well. Go figure. Damn overachiever. I was pulled from my musings as stench of death and decay hit my nose. I tried my hardest not to wrinkle my nose, but I noticed she kind of wiggling hers. I held in my laugh, but let out a cough. She turned to me and growled lowly.

"If you say anything to the old man about this I will rip you apart and dance around your fucking pyre. So don't get any ideas big boy." She threatened and I actually gulped. She hated showing weakness and was a fuckin force to be reckoned with; one that if I can avoid it, I will.

"Not saying anything, Wolfy." I said too low for the lone human to hear. We heard two low gasps and slightly turned to see the deputies staring wide-eyed. No doubt they heard everything we just said. I turned my attention back to my partner and smirked. "When we get home, we're playing Modern Warfare 3 and you, little bitch, are going down."

She smiled at me and shook her head. "When we get home, I'm getting three weeks of rest and relaxation. That, I will demand from the old man. Besides, when this case is over...you won't have to even play M-dub-3 cause I've got D.I. on auto right now."

My eyes grew wide and then narrowed at her. "That's bullshit. You can't have your A.I. playing for you. That's cheating." I growled at her.

"Nah, you never said I couldn't when we left, it was only at home." She smiled. Not even an ounce of fear coming off of her. She had complete trust in me and for her that was something, but the same could be said about Swan, Washer and Whitlock. Especially because of the whole mortal enemies thing. We followed the Chief into the morgue and I wished to hell that I could gag.

The body was in the state of decomposing and I felt like I wanted to be sick. Em was trying her hardest keep from gagging and I was stifling a laugh that threatened to bubble up.

"So this is what happened and I was wondering when the body could be released back to the family. I'd never seen anything like this ever." Chief Swan informed us. Unfortunately for us, we'd seen this too many times to count.

"Chief Swan I was paged." Carlisle's voice came from the doorway. I turned to see him looking at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"Ah, yes, Doctor Cullen. This is FBI Special Agents Watkins and Taylor." Chief Swan said to us and we both stiffened. There after sixty-six years was the man that turned me into a vampire out of mercy. Not that I wasn't grateful to him, but I really didn't want to talk to him or the rest of my so-called 'family'. They didn't really take it too well when I decided to feed from humans. So in turn I left and went out on my own.

"Agent Taylor, Agent Watkins." Carlisle said as I looked to Wolfy, who looked on guard. "I need to call my son and have him come help. He was a part of the rescue team that went to get Mr. Littlesea out of the forest."

Wolfy smirked. If no one knew her, or what she was, they would think she was just a regular human because she didn't smell like a wolf at all.

Sam's POV

The moment we caught Leech scent Embry and I looked to teach other and became alert. That's when we saw one of the hugest leeches to ever come to town. His eyes weren't fooling anyone; we could tell they were red underneath the contacts.

"Wonderful…more leeches." Embry groaned.

"Hush." I said as I saw the leech's and the human woman's eyes turn towards us. Did she hear us? That's impossible.

They made introductions with the Chief and soon we were on our way to the hospital. Carlisle would know the instant we were there, just because of the strange new scent. I spoke my threat and to my surprise got an answer, but it was from the woman, not the leech. What the hell?

They were joking quietly and we heard him call her 'Wolfy'. Embry and I gasped and looked to each other. Could it be true? Soon we were in the morgue and we could smell Carlisle coming our way. The moment he came in both the woman and leech stiffened and jerkily turned toward Carlisle, who had looked like he saw a ghost.

"Emmett." Carlisle's voice was so low, as he looked at the man in awe.

"Yes it would probably be a good idea if Edward was here." Charlie said and the big leech looked over at his partner.

"I think I'm gonna go and get something to eat. I'm hungry and I have a hankering for a bloody steak." Agent Watkins said with a sly grin to the big leech.

"I think I'm gonna join you, before I lose my appetite." Agent 'Taylor' said.

"Chief, we're going to be going just give us the information you have and the rest of the case files. We'll go over everything and return them all to you. I'm sure you can go ahead and release the body for ceremony." Agent Watkins said as Embry and I narrowed our eyes at each other.

"Oh, um…okay. Well let's go get the files for you." Charlie said a little confused.

Soon all three left and we turned to see Carlisle still looking a bit freaked out. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked and he turned to us.

"That's my son. I changed him in 1944. He left in 1947 because of a fall out with the rest of the family. I haven't seen him in sixty-six years." Carlisle said as Edward walked into the room.

"You paged?" Edward asked and then looked a bit freaked. "Emmett's back?"

"So it would seem." Carlisle said.

"Make sure he stays by the treaty, because I'd hate to the treaty violated." I said and they both nodded.

This has been the strangest day.

Wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

**Swan's POV**

I was staring at the screen of the satellite images and smirked. So they were sent to my home town. "Razor! You and Pete need to get in here." I called out. I heard a stampede of feet and I moved the image to the house of the Cullen's.

"What's up, Iz?" Garrett asked and I smirked. I've been at this shit with these four for over ten years. This was something we were all guaranteed to have fun with.

"Lookie who's in town, Pete." I said as an image of Jasper popped up. He started to chuckle.

"Can we have a little fun?" I asked and they looked to me smiling. "Do you think Wolfy and Lug would have a problem with it?"

"Let's call the old man and see if they need our help." Garrett said as I nodded.

"Pete, get on the phone and let us know what he says. I need a shower. Garrett watch the screens." I said as they nodded and I took off to shower.

**Peter's POV**

"My question is can we at least go help? We're bored and I was wanting to have a little fun while there." I asked and I heard a gruff chuckle on the other line.

"Why not. I'll call Wolfy and Lug and have them informed of your arrival they'll meet you at the rendezvous point outside of Forks. You leave in twenty. Be ready. A jet will be waiting for you at the air strip outside of town." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, old man. We'll call when we land." I answered and he hung up.

"Let's get crackin." Garrett said as he rushed to pack his 'Agent' suits and I did as well.

Soon enough the three of us were in the air on our way to the Port Angeles strip, before we were to board a chopper.

"What you think Wolfy and Lug are gonna say?" I asked and they laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Swan answered in a perfect imitation of Lug's voice.

"Yeah. That sounds like him." Garrett said chuckling.

"How you feel about goin home, sugar?" I asked as Swan cuddled into my side.

"I'm thinkin that we need to have a little fun with this. But I'm nervous. I mean I know I don't look like myself anymore, but still I can't help but wonder if anyone is gonna recognize me." She said and I ran my hand through her hair as Garrett stretched out on the bench so that his head was in her lap. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair as we all sat and pondered.

"How about you seein' your brother Pete?" She asked suddenly and I didn't know what to say. I mean I hadn't talked to him in over sixty years. When Charlotte left I just didn't see the need to talk to them. Then fifty years ago I met Lug and Wolfy, I had known Garrett forever, so that stood to reason. Then ten years ago I met Swan. I knew she was my mate the moment I laid eyes on her. She had lived in Forks until she was sixteen. Then her father married a woman named Sue Clearwater and her two kids moved into their home. She left to give them space and went to live with her mom in Florida. Her mother had been wanting her to live with her for a while. It had been six years by the time we made our way down there.

We had been on the trail of a newborn that had been causing trouble for six months. He had the power of invisibility when my knower went off and I ran to find him drainin' Swan. I killed him and changed her. I couldn't tell you what came over me, but I changed her right then and there. I took her to a base we had in Georgia. Waited the three days and here she was. I taught her everything we knew, plus with Garrett and Lug, plus Wolfy, she was a quick study. We faked her death and gave her parents some closure. Her mother was a wreck, but her father seemed to be coping better than we thought he would. Seemed he really wasn't bothered by it. Swan wasn't pissed off, but she seemed to actually feel better about it.

"I don't know. It's been about sixty years. So we'll see how this goes." I sighed as Garrett nodded.

After a long as jet ride we exited to the see the chopper was already ready. We took off as soon as the door was shut. A few minutes later we were landing at the rendezvous point and starin at Lug and Wolfy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lug asked and we all chuckled.

"Told ya." Swan said as we both nodded.

"We are here to assist in any way we can. Plus we were bored." Garrett said laughing.

"Let's get goin. We need to head on over to the Cullen's." Lug said as Wolfy huffed. She came over and pulled Swan into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Was my A.I. still playin?" She asked looking over to Lug.

"Yeah and it was beatin the shit out of the opposition as well." My darlin' said as Lug pouted. "What's wrong Lug?"

"It ain't fair. How come she gets to use her A.I. yet you won't let me?" He pouted and she smiled to him.

"Oh chill out, Lug. I'll make you one when we get back to base." She said pulling his hulking frame down for a hug.

"Let's get this shit over with. We can all cry and hug and what the fuck ever later." Garrett said as we all pulled on our sun glasses.

We jumped into the SUV and Wolfy gave us the files of the autopsy report on Collin Littlesea. Well this sucks. "So, what? Was he a snack?"

"The scent comin off the body was one that we were familiar with. Remember that scent from two years ago? That tracker we found in Argentina. The white guy, James? It smelt like him." Lug said and I nodded.

"Let's get this shit over with, Lug. Then we can really start crackin' down on this case." Garrett sighed out as we all nodded and Lug took off at high speed. Seems he really wanted to get over this.

**Lug's POV**

I pulled into the driveway that led to the place where my 'family' was holed up and I smirked. Always flashy. Well I suppose it's time to say 'Hi'. We stopped the car and I watched as they all came out. There stood Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward and two others I didn't know.

"Emmett? Are you really here?" Esme asked in a sobbing voice.

"Well, shit, Lug. Seems they ain't that happy to see ya any more than we usually are." Peter said laughing as I smirked. "You done made her burst in to tears at the sight of yer ugly mug."

"Shahman, Enough." I ordered as he smirked to me. "Swan, status report?"

"Carlise and Esme Cullen, Married, 93 years, four children. Mother and Father figures. Head of Coven. Carlisle Cullen: turned in 1600's by an overzealous vampire named Richards, was only looking for food. Instead Cullen was turned and started to travel. In his travels he met many vampire and has concrete alliances with many. He turned Edward Mason, due to loneliness in early 1900's. Then turned Esme Platt when she was committing suicide in 1920. Then in 1934, out of mercy, changed Rosalie Hale. Jasper Hale, nee Whitlock, and Mary Alice Cullen, nee Brandon, Married, 60 years, Whitlock was turned in 1800's during civil war to fight for Maria De Luca's coven for territory in the south, before escaping. Whitlock has one brother, Peter Whitlock. Brandon was turned in 1944 by a vampire in a mental health ward to help escape a vampire that had made a game out of trying to kill her. Rosalie Hale, rich girl, didn't want this life and finds every reason to bitch about it. Resents Carlisle for saving her from death. Edward Anthony Mason, only child to Elizabeth Mason, deceased, was dying of the Spanish flu when Carlisle made a promise to Edward's mother to always take care of him. In return for changing him, Edward has always been up front and honest, yet doesn't take responsibility for his own actions. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice attend high school when they can and try to blend in with the human population. Not doing a very good job of it. Cullen coven diets are of animals. Status of threat: Harmless." Swan said and I smirked. They didn't know that, did they?

"How could you know all of that?" Carlisle asked and looked to me.

"Hey, they had the information before I ever joined. Don't look at me." Swan said pulling herself out of the line of fire.

"Traitor." Pete whispered and Garrett smirked.

"Actually we know a lot more than that, but that was just the threat report we pulled up on you. If you really want to get down and dirty, we can pull out the nitty gritty stuff for you." Wolfy said and I smirked.

"Down to business. The Vampire that is doing all of this? Do you have any idea who it is and why?" I asked and Carlisle took his spot. That's a first.  
"Yes, his name is James. He and his coven mates, Victoria and Laurent, are creating an army to take us out. They are sadistic and like to play games." He said and I looked over to Peter.

"Pete, what the hell are you doing here?" Blondie asked and I looked to Pete.

"Shahman, I do believe he asked you a question. Gonna answer soldier?" I asked and looked to Garrett.

"As your commanding officer, I demand you answer your brother." Garrett said as Peter finally pulled himself out of his stupor.

"Hey, Jay." He said as I turned to see Swan eyeing them up.

"God of War, eh?" Swan mused out loud. I was trying not to laugh. "Nah, I don't' see it. What you think, Wolfy?"

"I don't know, Swan. I figured that he would be bigger or at least look deadlier. What about you, Razor?" Em asked and Garrett let out a chuckle.

"Not much to look at. I wonder if his legend precedes him?" Garrett said.

"We'll see. Shahman?" I asked as Pete smirked and looked thoughtful.

"Don't remember." He said smiling.

"Well, let's get this over with, we have things to do, Lug." Swan said as we all nodded.

I turned back to my former family and cleared my throat. "What all can you tell us about this vampire and his coven?" I asked and they all looked at me.

"His name is James, as I've said. He is trying to overtake our territory and we are worried that all those missing people are going to be newborns. We would like to know, Emmett, why you are here posing as a federal agent though." Carlisle said looking at me like I was a child to be scolded.

"Your fatherly act, Carlisle, won't work on me. You may be able to do that to them, but on me it doesn't work. Swan." I said as she pulled out her phone.

"I need a reaper airstrike at my GPS coordinates. Follow my signal and be ready to strike when I say. When I give the green light, then it's a go." She said as I looked to Peter and he nodded. They'd help.

"Now I know that's not necessary Emmett. I mean we can work this out." Esme said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I think it is necessary. Considering he is no longer a part of your coven. Understand that if you hinder this investigation or hassle him in any way, I have no problem blowing your asses sky high. Now, do we have a problem?" Swan asked in a no nonsense tone.

"No, no problem." Alice said quickly.

"Good. Now since this little reunion is over. We'll take our leave." Garrett said as we all turned and left. "Swan, call off the airstrike and send that reaper back to base."

Swan got the phone out and called off the airstrike. I wanted to laugh as the Cullen's all let out a sigh of relief. We took off in the SUV and made it to the Fork Precinct. "Iz, you might want to put your green contacts in and your sunglasses." I said and she nodded.

We walked out and I saw the two deputies from earlier and Swan smiled. "That's Embry and Sam. The other one is Paul. I grew up with them. Why don't we pull out the rap sheet and have a little fun?" She asked and Wolfy started chuckling lowly. "Everyone, do what we do best. Time to intimidate."

This was going to be fun. "No smiling, Wolfy, you too Garrett." Peter said and they nodded.

We stepped out of the SUV and the wolves all froze. Garrett cracked his neck and looked over to the wolves. "A couple of questions gentlemen." Garrett said as he flashed his badge to them. "I know you have met Special Agents Watkins and Taylor. This is Special Agents Burns and Frost. I am special agent Ryan Dylan. We need to speak officer Lahote, Officer Call and Officer Uley. I need to ask a couple of questions about the victim if that's alright with you."

"Yes, Um…Special Agent." Sam gritted through his teeth.

"Now, Officer Uley, you knew the victim personally?" Garrett started.

"Yes, sir." He gritted out.

"Thank you. Now you are engaged to the young lady that found the victim in the woods?" Garrett asked playing it cool.

"Yes sir, to both counts." He said standing rigid.

"Do you have any idea why the victim would be out there at that time?" Garrett asked casually.

"No, sir. I do not know." Sam said glaring at Garrett.

"Frost, status report." Garrett ordered and Swan came over with her notebook. "I am the head of this investigation and I can promise you that I know more about you than you know about yourselves."

"Samuel Aaron Uley, age 34,

Height: 6 ft. 4in.

Hair: black,

Eyes: brown,

Skin: tan.

Ethnicity: Native American.

Status to national security: Harmless.

Status to Vampire Nation: Deadly.

Status in Pack: Alpha.

Father: Joshua Uley

Deceased (C.O.D. – Overdose)

Mother: Alisson Uley

Deceased (C.O.D. – Suicide)

Siblings: None

"Paul Randall Lahote, Jr. , age 33,

Height: 6 ft 3in.

Hair: black,

Eyes: brown,

Skin: tan.

Ethnicity: Native American.

Status to national security: Harmless.

Status to Vampire Nation: Deadly.

Status in Pack: Beta.

Father: Paul Randall Lahote, Sr.

Deceased (C.O.D – Liver Disease)

Mother: Angela Lombardi(remarried)

Age: 52

Residence: Cheyenne, Wyoming

Siblings: Tisha Lombardi

Age: 18

"Embry Jayson Call, age 31,

Height: 6 ft. 1 in.

Hair: black,

Eyes: brown,

Skin: tan.

Ethnicity: Native American.

Status to national security: Harmless.

Status to Vampire Nation: Deadly.

Status in Pack: none.

Father: Unknown to Most (extensive genetic testing proves paternal match to Ateara Family)

Mother: Tiffany Call

Age: 49

Status: Single

Siblings: None on record (Off record: Quil Ateara V)" Swan said as they all widened their eyes.

"You see, Officer Uley, I know a lot about you." Garrett said smirking. "You would do well to understand the position you are really in. Understand that you cannot hide from the government."

"We're listening." Uley said and I looked him in the eyes. He was scared. That was a given.

"This investigation is going to go our way. Frost and Burns will be around as will Watkins and Taylor. Do not bother them, because I would hate for your files to end up in the wrong hands. Namely, the Scientists that love to experiment on new things." Garrett said and I'm pretty sure I saw a shudder. Damn wolves are nothing more than puppies.

"We understand. The police department has jurisdiction here." Sam said and I cleared my throat, unnecessary, I know.

"Taylor?" Garrett asked looking over to me.

"Actually, Officer Uley, we have jurisdiction, since the 'murder' was conducted on the reservation. It's federal, not local. Learn your jurisdictions." I said and they looked pissed off. "We'll be taking over all of the investigation."

**Swan's POV**

Paul opened his mouth after all this time. "Do you think we could be involved? I understand your vampires, but if at all possible, you know our staunch on human life, so if possible; could we at least help off the record?"

I looked over to Garrett and he looked to be thinking. Peter placed a hand on my back and I turned to see him nod almost imperceptibly. I tapped Garrett on the shoulder and he turned to me. I squinted barely and he got my message.

"I suppose we could use the help. If what I think is going to happen, happens, then you will be needed. Also your pack too." Garrett said and I watched as Paul let out a sigh. I missed him something awful.

"Thank you, sir." Paul said and I wanted to smile.

"Let's get going everyone." Garrett said as he, Emmett, Wolfy and Pete turned around. I looked to Paul and the others.

"Take care, Paul." I said softly and his eyes grew wide. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from him. I just couldn't do it to him.

"Bella." He whispered as Embry and Sam looked at me wide eyed.

"Bye Sam, Embry." I said as Peter grabbed my hand pulled me toward him and the others.

The moment we were out of hearing distance Wolfy turned to me. "Iz! Seriously? You know they could tell your pops that you're alive."

"They can't expose me, without exposing themselves. Remember…in the eyes of the human world, we don't exist. They can't say anything. Besides to human eyes I look completely different." I explained and they took that as an excuse.

"Pete, you and Swan run up to Seattle and see what's going on with all those newborns. We need the layout of what they have going on out there. Wolfy and Lug, setup mobile command center. I want everything up and running as fast as you can. I want to see where this investigation is going. It's not every day that we get to have fun like this. Usually it's just those damn Mafia members." Garrett said as we all nodded.

"You ready to run, Babe?" I asked and Peter smiled.

"Of course, baby. Let's go." He said as he gave me a kiss.

**Chapter 1, I don't know…I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Swan's POV**

I stood there in my black BDU's and smirked. We were trained by Marines, Navy, Air Force; any military you can think of, we were trained by them. I am the sniper for our team. Wolfy is usually the bait. Garrett is the leader as he is the oldest codger of us all. Emmett is usually the muscle and Pete is the strategist. I looked up at the front of the building sending out my senses. This was going to be way too easy. She had only about twenty newborns. Seems that some of them were too scared to move and the others it seemed were too hostile to control. "How many, baby doll?" Pete asked and I shook my head.

"Twenty. That's way less than the thirty-two that had gone missing. I'm thinking that these are the originals. The guy that got killed in La Push was a wolf; I'm surmising that this dude knows of the wolves. Otherwise he wouldn't need this many." I said and he nodded.

"What you think about us going back to base now?" He asked and I looked at him. He actually looked nervous. That couldn't be right? Pete's never nervous.

"What has you spooked, babe?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Don't know, Suga. Somethin' ain't right here." He said as his Texan drawl was pulled out more. Something was wrong. The only time I hear that is when he gets anxious or we're in bed.

"Alright, Cowboy, let's get back and explain what I've found out." I said easing away from the building.

We took off into the night when a body collided with mine. I looked up to see wild red hair and a scared look.

"Help me." She pleaded with me as she clung to me. "He's even more sadistic than I first thought."

I turned to Pete and he was looking awful thoughtful. "Let's take and go. We'll need her." He said as I nodded and we took off as fast as we could. We were running when we Pete motioned for me to head west. We took off faster and made it to where the smelly wolves were. These shifters don't need to present themselves, but it seems that they like to make an entrance. They were too damn noisy.

"Agent Frost, Agent Burns." Sam acknowledged. Then smirked. "Bells, why haven't you said anything to us?"

I smiled. "Sammy, I have had things going on in the last decade, as it seems so have you." I said as Sam nodded.

"What happened?" He asked as Jared, Quil, Paul and Embry came walking up behind him.

"Hey J, Q, Paul, Em. How have you guys been?" I asked and they all shrugged.

"Been good, Bells. How did this happen?" Paul asked looking over to me. I smiled sadly.

"Well, about ten and a half years ago, I was taking mom's dog for a stroll and a vamp tried to drain me. Pete found me and changed me. He knew I was his mate. When I woke up I was completely freaked out. Not only was Pete there, but so was Wolfy, Razor and Lug." I said and they looked a bit confused. "The big guy his name is Emmett, but we call him Lug, the girl her name is Emily, and her name is Wolfy, and the leader who was fuckin' with you earlier this evening was Garrett, but everyone who has ever talked to him calls him Razor. I have known them and been a part of this team for a little over ten years. They helped me get control and I learned from them. Pete here is my mate and his name that most people know is Shahman, he just knows when shit is gonna happen and he has an uncanny ability to be right about certain things."

"But you really do work for the government, right?" Embry asked and I smiled.

"Not necessarily, we do what they can't. Certain times even Special Forces, Seal Teams or the Rangers can't make it in time to help, so we get called in. If the problem is supernatural we get the call. I guess you could call us the supernatural Police, but I really don't like the sound of that." I said as they all digested everything we just said.

"Wait, you're Razor's team?" The red headed girl asked.

"Yeah, that's us." I said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sam asked pointing to the girl.

"We found her freakin out when we were on our way back." Pete answered. "I told Swan to bring her with us. We were gonna need her."

"She's the mate of the blonde that killed Collin." Quil said and I looked to her. She looked too damn scared. Her eyes had a hollowed out look and you could just tell she wasn't faking that shit.

"I'm not, I swear. He threatened to kill me if I went against him. I can't run from a tracker. He would find me anywhere." She said desperately. "You can't let him find me. Please don't make me go back. I can't do it anymore!"

"Shh, shh, calm down." I said rubbing her back as she clung to me. The wolves all seem to understand that she was being truthful.

"We need to get to base and get this shit straightened out. So I'll talk to you guys again. If you'd be kind enough to not say anything to my dad, I would be really grateful." I said as I looked to Paul, Sam and Jared.

"Of course, Bells." Jared said and I nodded.

"We got your back, Bell." Sam said.

"We'll always be here for you, babe." Paul said and I wanted to snicker because of the growls Pete was starting to let out.

"Bye, Sweets." Embry said and I smiled to him.

"Bye, Bae." Quil said nodding.

**Wolfy's POV**

I sat back in my chair at the temp base and looked to Lug. "What's up, Lug?" I asked as Razor watched the screens.

"They are gonna be trouble, I just know it." He sighed out as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"The wolves? Nah, won't be too much trouble." I said as he snuck a glance at me.

"Not them, hell if they know who Swan is then they'd help. I'm talking about the Cullen's." He said and I nodded in understanding.

"What you think, Razor?" I asked as he turned to me.

"The wolves will help, but Lug's right. I think the Cullen's will be trouble." He said as I heard feet coming up to the door. Razor flicked the switch and the camera outside filled up the images on the screen. There stood Swan and Pete, but they weren't alone.

"Who's that?" I wondered out loud as they shrugged.

"Buzz 'em in, Razor." Lug said as Razor pressed the buzzer and Pete opened the door.

"I guess we're about to find out." Razor said frowning.

Swan and Pete walked in with the freaked out red head clinging desperately to Swan. The moment she saw Razor though it was all over. She ran to him and held him tightly. Razor looked shocked and slowly looked down.

"Vic?" He asked amazed.

"Oh, Garrett! I was so damn scared." She sobbed as he rubbed her back.

"What the hell is going on, Vic?" Garrett asked pulling her face up so he could look at her.

"James and Laurent found me, about thirty years ago in Georgia. I was running from Amun when I ran into them. They promised to help me, because I couldn't find you. They asked how I knew you and if I had been in contact with you. I told them no, but somehow they knew. They just knew, Garrett! Help me, please." She begged and I looked to Pete and Swan. She was squinting her eyes at the girl as if to see if she was being truthful.

That scrutinizing gaze was one I had seen many, many times. She caught something off of the girl. I don't know if it was bad or good, but that one look told me all I needed to know.

"She's led them straight to us." Swan hissed as the girl looked back at Swan frightened even more.

"I didn't I swear. I was undetected! I promise! Garrett! Please help me!" She cried as Swan moved to the screens. She pulled up an infrared image and there on the screen were two cold spots following the trail of Pete, Swan and the red head.

"Well, fuck, Razor. Your girl there was just a fuckin' decoy. You got a plan man?" Pete said as he looked over to Garrett.

"Yeah. Why don't we go say hello. Swan pull out the toys you got from Uncle Sam a few months ago. Time to take them on a test run don't you think?" Razor said smirkin. "I'm thinkin that we need Swan to be the sniper. Go find a position and stay. Don't shoot until I give the green light. Let's do some talkin' first."

Swan nodded and went to her pack. Out came two modified sniper rifles that looked harmless, unless you saw them in action. "Razor, should we call Phoenix and have him and Gabe come take a look?" Emmett asked and I smiled. Yes, having my husband here to do the work for us would take some pressure off of us until we could get it set up.

"I think having Phoenix here would complicate things even more, for them. Emily, get a hold of that brute of a husband of yours and do what you have to do to get him down here." Razor said and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Dialing his number I smiled.

"Yeah?" Came my husband's deep baritone of a voice and I felt my heart make that weird fluttering feeling.

"Hey, you're needed here." I said seriously.

"All of us?" He asked sounding surprised. "Where are you, beautiful?"

"Nah, just you and Gabe!" Pete said loudly. "Forks, Washington, handsome."

"What about Anya?" He asked and I felt the jealousy pick at me. I knew their history, but I had to deal with this on my own. I put the phone on speakerphone.

"She's not needed, Nix. Phantom can come, but just you three. We're dealing with twenty newborns. I don't think Anya's ready for that shit. Jars and Willow will just be in the way." Swan said as she placed her mags in the pockets of her BDU's within reach for a quick release if need be.

"What's the status?" He asked as Swan walked over to the phone. She was loading her mags while she spoke.

"We need you here yesterday. Think you can make it?" She asked as I heard him whistle all around him.

"Yeah, won't take but a minute. We're in Vancouver. The Old man said we had to make it here in case you needed us." He said as I thanked the old man silently.

"Thanks, babe." I said as I hung up the phone.

**Phoenix's POV**

I placed the cell in the back pocket of my BDU's and turned to face my unit. "Willow, hold positions till I get back or until I give further orders. You, Jars and Whit will keep a perimeter search of 100 yards constant. Nolan and Rolan will keep everything and anything outta here. Be ready to advance towards Forks on my order. Understand?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said and I nodded.

"Phantom, Gabe let's roll out." I said as they came to my side.

"What you think, Boss?" Gabe asked as I turned to look over my Grecian brother-in-arms.

"Kazuya said that we had to be here and then we get a call from my lovely little wife to head on down there. I just kinda wish Anya was with us." I said and Gabe nodded. "I just really don't know why Swan didn't want her there."

"Did it ever occur to your fragile little ego that it was for the sake of your wife?" Phantom said moving up to run on the other side of me.

"What the hell are you goin' on about, Hermano?" I asked and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's tryin to say that you take Anya's side over everything. Every time she's in a jam you make the conscious choice to run to her to help her out. Yet whenever your wife is in trouble, you let her battle it out herself?" Gabe said as I stopped in my stop.

"What? I don't do that." I said offended.

"You have to have seen that shit happen! Fuck, if you want Anya back then fuckin' divorce Wolfy! If you really want a shot to run back and take Anya then fuckin' do it. No need to string my sister-in-law to misery because you're fuckin' miserable with your fuckin' choice. Open your fuckin' eyes. If you don't want Wolfy, Nix, I'll fuckin' take her! Either way, open your eyes and make a fuckin' decision." Phantom finally yelled at me. I was struck senseless at that comment. What? Had I really been like that? I didn't think I was. I knew Em would have my head if I had tried to follow her on every damn mission.

"Em's strong. So much stronger than Anya." I said trying to justify my way of thinking.

"What the fuck ever. Your hot ass wife wants you and you run off to Anya to help her out. Next time send one of us to do it. Show your woman she means more to you, dumbass." Gabe said as we took off running again.

We made it to the rendezvous point that Swan has sent us and set up shop. The fact that we made it here even after that brief ass chewin was something to say, especially when this fucker that we were about to speak with was a tracker. "Phan set up on the south side in a tree. Gabe, you go east. Set up and be ready."

"Swan, you in place." I asked over the comms.

"Gotcha covered, smelly boy." She said as I heard the guys' chuckle. Assholes. Soon my wife came walking into the clearing as Razor, Lug, Shahman and some chick I didn't know came after. I moved to hug my wife and gave a kiss.

"Hey, Beautiful." I said as she smiled to me. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for them to make an appearance." Shahman said as I nodded. I pulled out my rifle and held it up as we heard nine pairs of feet running our way.

"Well, well, well, we finally get to meet the infamous Razor." The blond douche said as Razor made no reaction.

"What do you want?" Razor asked as everyone took their defensive stance.

"Nothing, much. Cavorting with the enemy, Razor? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know better than to do that, what with Caius thinking they are all wiped out. Yet here you stand with two of the smelly mutts." Douche said as Em and I growled at him. One look from Razor and we shut up.

"So you control them? Are they your pets or something?"

"Are we gonna stand here and swap recipes or are you going to tell me why the hell you are causing so much trouble for my associates and I?" Razor asked, the edge in his voice would tell anyone who knew him that he was beyond pissed off.

"Actually, I did all this to lure you out. I'm sure you have heard from that idiotic bitch hanging behind you that I am a bad man. Well, you see I like to play games. This game that I've been setting up for you has been a long time coming. It matters not, if I die, but my masters would like to see this game end in your death as well as the rest of your team." He said and I snuck a glance to Lug, who seemed to be thinking about something. Shahman smirked.

"He's bluffing." Lug said and I looked back to Shahman.

"So you're Aro's new errand boy. Shame for you to have this happen to you." Shahman said as Razor turned his head sideways to look over to Shahman and the douche's eyes widened.

"What you got?" Razor asked.

"A little of this, a little of that. It seems that tonight, unfortunately, is your night to return to hell, James." Shahman said as I turned my gun to him.

"Two shots, douche. You make a move and in two shots your nothing but fuckin' ash in the wind." I said as he looked over to me and smirked.

"As if your little gun could do something to me." He smirked.

"Titanium rounds, Smiles, added to self-heating blasters. Trust me, it will kill you. I've done it before and I can do it again. Watch." I said shooting a newborn that was close to him. In a minute that newborn was dust. The douches eyes widened even more.

"What the hell?" He screeched as he backed away.

"Swan, Gabe, Phan, Light 'em up!" I ordered over the comms and all the newborns were ash. I moved to shoot the douche when two bullets came whizzing by and struck him in the back of the head and the center of his back. One minute and the fucker was ash in the wind, just like I said.

"Who did that?" Razor asked and a giggle came over the comms.

"Sorry, suga. Couldn't help myself." Swan said giggling.

"How far back are you, baby?" Shahman asked as Swan giggled again.

"About a hundred yards. Didn't want to be too close for him to smell me." She said as I nodded.

"Good thinkin', Girlie. Now how about we get back to base." Razor said as he looked to be thinking.

**Carlisle's POV**

I stood there contemplating if it would be a good idea to see if I could get Emmett and his friends to try our way of life. I needed to find a way to get them introduced to it.

"It won't work Carlisle. Emmett is different. I don't know what it is, but there's something different about him." Edward said reading my mind.

"We need to try. I changed him, that has to count for something." I stressed as a feeling of calm came floating over me. "Thank you, son."

Jasper walked over and smirked. "I'll go find Pete. I'm sure he will tell me what's going on." Jasper said as I nodded.

He took off into the night. Soon Rosalie came running into the house and barreled into me. I rubbed her back. "What's the matter, Rose?"

"I smelt James close to the treaty line while I was hunting." She said quickly and I froze up. I turned to see Edward coming over to her and pulled her into his arms. She held onto him and then turned to me.

"Let's go." I said as he nodded. He sat Rose down on the couch as Alice came to her and pulled her into a tight hug. The girl was awfully scared.

"When she smelt him, she also heard what sounded like gunshots. They sounded like they had silencers attached. I don't know what's going on Carlisle, but we need to find out quickly." Edward said as we took off toward the treaty line. When we got there we smelt him, but it moved back toward our side. Sam and some of his wolves were there. "They aren't thinking of anything."

"What are you doing here, Carlisle?" Sam asked and I moved to stand up straight.

"We are looking for the vampire that started all this. My daughter smelt him and we came to investigate." I said and Edward looked to me.

"I see. The scent moves away from our land and more into yours, but I smell at least sixteen different ones." Sam said and I noticed the differences too. Edward nodded to me that he did as well.

"We are going to follow it and if we need your help then maybe you could stay in range of us?" I asked and Paul looked to Sam.

"No, we told the other leeches that they could deal with it. They seemed more than competent to get the job done." Sam sneered as he remembered something.

"They had a status report pulled up on them as well." Edward said as Sam and his pack turned away from us and deeper into their side of the forest. I turned to Edward and sighed.

"Let's get this over with." I said as we followed the trail and found nothing but ash in a clearing. This had the smell of the Emmett and all of the vampires that were with him. Plus it reeked of actual werewolf. That can't be right.

"Aren't they extinct? I thought Caius killed them all?" Edward asked and I was a bit stunned.

"I haven't smelt that scent in over two hundred years." I said as Edward looked around. "Let's follow it, Emmett has to know how dangerous they are."

We took off into the night following the smell. I could swear something was following us, but I didn't know what or who it was.

"I got that feeling too." Edward said looking around. We were almost to the source when a gunshot rang out and right where my foot was going to land a bullet imbedded itself in the earth. What the hell?

"I'd stop if I were you." A woman's voice called out. "If they wanted you there, then you would have been invited. As it is, you are not permitted to be there."

"Identify yourself." I demanded.

"You have no authority over me, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I suggest you and your child return back to your home. The threat against you is gone; I suggest that you leave now." The woman called out again. The way she spoke I couldn't pin point where she was, it was as if she was everywhere. "Please, turn around; I would hate to kill you because you're too daft to listen to instructions."

"Why can we not talk to Emmett? I am his sire. I demand to see him." I said raising my voice.

"You can yell all you want and all you'll end up doing is piss me off. I've killed six vampires tonight. Two more would be no problem. Like I said turn around and go home." She said and I growled.

"I will not be told what to do." I argued and she giggled.

"Alright then. I suppose my warnings were fair enough." She said as I heard two bullets whiz by and I heard Edward cry out. I turned to see that he was disintegrating before my eyes. He started to turn to ash. Soon enough after a minute he was gone. I roared as I heard another giggle. "You would do well to learn your place, Cullen. I can kill you just like I did your child. It was your foolishness that got him killed. I suggest that you go home and mourn the loss of your son."

Her voice had gone from giggling to cold and icy in no time. It honestly scared me. "This is not over." I yelled and she sighed loudly. I heard a whiz and moved quickly to see the bullet embed itself in a tree trunk splintering a hole straight through.

"Run, run little vampire. You better run before the sniper comes. I will see you in your resting state, so soon you will meet your fate. Have a good night!" She said cheerfully as I ran home to lick my wounds and mourn the loss of my son.

**Swan's POV**

I moved from my tree and back toward base. I made it in five seconds and the buzz told me it was open. The moment I made it into the base I was attacked. The God of War. Hmm, this could be fun.

"Jasper, you better let her go." Pete warned.

"Or what, you'll shoot me like she did my brother?" He growled out at me.

"No, or she'll kill you herself. Look down." Pete said calmly.

Jasper looked down and saw I had two glocks pointed at his chest. "I suggest you get your hands off of me. That would be a start. And it's the Doc's fault anyway. If he hadn't insisted on moving forward, I wouldn't have opened fire. We are on a truncated timetable, so this petty bullshit about diplomacy gets thrown out the window. I could kill you right here, right now. But as a favor to my mate, Your Brother, Your Venom Brother, I will not. Learn who to fuck with and who not to fuck with, Major. I am one of the latter, learn it, love it, embrace it." I said as he backed up. I placed my glocks back in my leg holsters and ran to Phoenix.

"Hey, smelly boy." I said and he smiled to me.

"How you been, Sweets?" He asked and I looked to see Wolfy smiling.

"Been good, Hot stuff. How's Willow?" I asked and he nodded.

"She's been good." He said as Jasper moved to look at me.

"You play games with the lives of others?" He asked and I felt my anger rising.

"No, that is what you do when you all decide to go to fucking high school. You are not human, you are a vampire. Why be ashamed of that fact?" I asked and he looked away.

"I know all about you." I said and he looked to me.

"What, from some file?" He asked and I shook my head.

"From my mate. He wanted me to meet you one day. Not like this, but he wanted us to meet, because we are the two most important people in his life, aside from the rest of our goofy ass family. You are his venom brother, I am his mate. Don't you get it?" I asked and he let out a sigh.

"You didn't have to kill him." He said.

"Oh, but I did. If you had not realized what kind of a lying asshole he is, I'm sure you'd never know. He must have gotten good at hiding his feelings from an empath. That boy had killed more than eighty-nine innocent people in his life. I wasn't going to let that stand. I know all about your kills, Jasper, yours were either out of mercy or the target was evil. You had the right idea. The Doctor himself is not clean. I understand the newborn urges, but that boy took it too far. Just last week he killed a girl in Seattle. Her name? Angela Weber. How do I know this, because I have been watching you since you all moved here. That girl that may seem faceless to you was one of my closest friends. Now, what do you have to say?" I asked and his eyes widened so round I thought they were going to fall out.

"Angela…but she's just a missing person, like the rest of them." He said trying not to believe it.

"Razor, pull up the feed from last week of Edward Mason." I said as Razor hopped to it. Soon enough there on the screen was Angela and Edward talking. She turned to get into her car and we watched as Edward pulled her back and bit into her jugular. Her limp body was thrown over his shoulder and he took off. The video kept following him and it showed him tearing apart her body and letting the predators have their share of his feast.

"I wish I could get sick." Jasper said gasping as he moved until his back hit the concrete wall and slid down.

"I didn't know. If I had known." He mumbled.

"You didn't, I mean how could you have? The people you are living with, aside from your mate are hiding something. Grab your mate and come back here. It seems we are now a soup kitchen anyway." I grumbled as Gabe chuckled. "Shut it, beast man."

"Hey don't get all hot with me. You're the one talking." Gabe said as his Grecian accent made its way to the surface.

I turned back to Jasper. "Go get her and be here in ten minutes. She will see and understand what we are talking about." I said and he nodded. He was out the door and I turned to Phan. "Follow him. If they try to stop him, light 'em up."

He nodded and took off quietly following Jasper.

"What do you think, Suga." Pete asked as he pulled me into his arms from behind.

"I'm not sure. I just know this shit is going to be a doozy of a play." I said as he sighed.

**Lug's POV**

I sat in the chair looking at all the people here, they were my family. A pack of wolves that were closer to us than anyone and four vampires that were the closet we could be without being blood related. Then there was the red head that kept hanging onto Garrett. "Razor, what are you going to do about her?" I asked and Garrett looked to me.

"I'm not sure, Lug. I don't think we can just let her go, but I don't fully trust her." He whispered so low that no one could hear.

"Me too. Swan doesn't trust her and that's enough for me." I whispered back. He nodded in agreement. That girl's senses were off the chain when it came to loyalty. She just knew who was and who wasn't loyal, she could also tell if she was being lied to or if someone had omitted something from their story.

"I'm going to retire and move to Boca." Swan said suddenly as Gabe and Phoenix laughed. "What? I'm serious…I get tired of killing people…but then again I can't really do anything else."

"It's okay baby, when this is over, then we'll move to Hawaii." Pete said as we all chuckled. Ten minutes later, Jasper and Alice came up to the door. Phan was right behind them. Alice looked freaked out. Razor pressed the button and the door buzzed. They all made it into the main room and Phan came over to me.

"I didn't get to shoot anybody." Phan whispered to me lowly.

"Poor baby." I patted his back.

"How come Swan get's too shoot whoever she wants and I have to take my orders to shoot?" He asked and I laughed out loud.

"I'm serious man. I only shot four of those fucking newborns. Fuckin' Swan got six, including that douche, Gabe got three and Nix got three. Why the hell does she get to kill more than we do?" He whined. "She never fuckin' gets in trouble. All she has to do is that fuckin' giggle and no one gives a damn. I shoot someone I'm not supposed to and then bam, I get reprimanded. It's unfair."

"Aw, you poor wittle puppy. Want me to scratch behind your ears?" Swan asked as I laughed at them. She pulled Phan into a hug and he nodded.

"I'll let you kill the next newborns we meet, Phan. I promise." She said and I shook my head. Pete turned back to Jasper and Alice, who looked horrified.

"So, what now?" Pete asked and we all shrugged, what now indeed.

A/N: Next installment. I am thinking this is going to go a whole different route. By the way Phoenix and Gabe, Phantom and Anya, Willow and the rest of their team are from what I had concocted a long time ago. Only a few people know of it…so please be nice. Phoenix is my baby and I want him to appear as he usually does. Him, I can write to perfection. Gabe, my big Greek baby, is a 6'2 blond hair, blue eyed chiseled man. A Greek statue in person. Phantom looks around eighteen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Swan's POV**

I knew the immediate threat was gone, but I had a nagging feeling that this was far from over. I moved away from them all, toward the back of the room and slipped out while the others spoke of going home. I had been almost a hundred yards away until a deep Grecian voice hit my ears. "Where are you headed off to?" Gabe asked and I smirked. I reached back and took his hand in mine as we walked.

"Just needed some air, hun." I said nonchalantly.

"I know that look, Swan. You gonna tell big brother what's up?" He asked as he pulled me to a stop.

I knew I couldn't lie to him. "The thing is…I don't think this is over."

"Then we're on the same page, little sister." Gabe said surprising me.

"Why?" I asked quietly. Only with Gabe and Pete do they see this side. Hell, Wolfy and the others have never seen it.

"Because I, too, think that this is far from over. I have a feeling we've just hit the tip of the iceberg, so to speak." He said as I leant against him.

"There's something off about that woman. I can't put my finger on it, but I know something's wrong with her." I said finally voicing my concern.

"For her to have been in the spot you found her, I do believe you are truthful and have a right for your concerns. It unsettles me greatly, as well." He said as I nodded. His hunch was pin point on mine.

"Razor knows her, but how well?" I wondered out loud.

"Of this I am unsure, but we will find out the answers in time, of this I am sure. The first false move we see and she'll be ash. I promise this to you, little sister." He promised and I nodded.

"Come, let's go for a tour of Port Angeles. I'm sure you're hungry, as it seems you have a never ending stomach." I said as he lit up at the sound of the word food. The promise of sustenance seemed to appeal to him greatly as we took off into the night.

**Peter's POV**

I watched the screen as my wife took off with Gabe and sighed. I'm glad he was with her. I knew if it came down to it, she'd win, but it still didn't make me any less uneasy when she was away from me.

"So you finally got married? I thought Charlotte was your mate." Jasper asked looking over to me.

"Then you'd be wrong." I said as I exhaled and ran a hand through my hair. "I loved her, sure, but it wasn't that of a soul mate."

"It's just you were always different with her. You were always with her, didn't let her out of your sight." He said in wonder.

"That's because she didn't know how to fight. I had to constantly make sure she was okay. With Swan, it's different. I know she can fight. I know she can protect herself. That's why we do separate missions. Hell, Willow and Gabe are married and mated, same goes for Phantom and Jars. Their girls are in Vancouver right now. We trust them enough to be able to be on their own. That's the difference between us and you. You all don't think they could survive without you and you treat them as such. Our women are our equals and that's how they are treated. Hell, when she first met the old man she told him off." I answered as I reclined onto a cot and placed my arms behind my head.

"It's just how I've always thought. I don't think I could stand seeing Alice like that, a life or death situation. She's too delicate for that." He answered honestly and I sighed.

"Damn you and you're chick flick moments. Okay, so listen here. Your wife is delicate, I get it, but until you've seen her truly fight you'll never know what she could handle. Hell, when I was all overprotective of Swan she busted me in the throat and told me she wasn't some china doll to be coddled. I've learned to reign in my overprotective and possessive nature to let her do what she has too. Don't get me wrong, I still am very possessive and protective, but I've learned to do what she must. Me being overbearing would only be a hinder to her." I said as I sat up to face him. "You need to let her learn to defend herself properly."

"I understand it, but understanding it and doing it are two very different things." Jasper said exhaling hard.

"I get it, trust me I do. About four years ago we were up against six Armenian vamps, they were mercs. When I got there they had her arm and leg torn off. She was still fighting, I've never wanted someone dad more than I had right then, but she ignored my attempts to grab her and run. She said one thing that gave me pause. She told me, 'Pete, I love you. But get your head out of your ass and do what we do best.' She kissed me and went back to fighting. Needless to say, we killed them, but there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of how I almost lost her. Hell, man, our lives are hectic at best and stressful at least, but we do things that need to be done. That's what we all signed up for. You need to see the bigger picture. Let her learn. She needs this more than you. Wolfy and Swan could teach her more than you ever could. Also, that means you wouldn't have to worry about her as much. Shit, you'd still worry, hell even I still do. But it wouldn't be as much. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find some dinner." I said as I stood up and started toward the door.

**Razor's POV**

We all sat silently as we listened to Pete's story. None of us truly knew what happened that day four years ago and I saw as Nix, Lug, Wolfy and Phan placed a hand over their hearts. We hadn't truly understood how close we came to losing her. I, too, placed a hand on my heart. Pete came walking through from the back room and in true Nix fashion, he spoke up.

"Where're you headed?" Nix asked.

"To make sure that smelly mutt doesn't contaminate my girl." Pete said with a wink and took off out the door.

We all took a good laugh at that before we settled down.

Soon it was quiet again. "We really almost lost her." Wolfy said quietly as Nix pulled her closer.

"Now I know why Pete was so pissed off when they got back. He never did say." Phan said as we all nodded.

Victoria looked like she was about to bolt. What had her so jumpy? I wondered. She kept pacing and was starting to annoy me. "Vic, sit down." I said as she promptly sat on a cot.

I turned back to see Alice sitting there with a look of determination in her eyes. It seemed Pete's impromptu speech had impassioned her. I smirked as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Let me learn." I want to be able to protect myself." She said as Jasper walked into the room and I waved him back.

"And why should we?" I wondered.

"Because I could be of use to you all; I just know I could." She said.

"Wolfy." I ordered as she moved to stand before me. "Let's see what she's got."

"Lug, hold him." Wolfy said as Lug moved swiftly and clamped a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

**Wolfy's POV**

I walked into the back of the compound where the yard was. I stripped down to my tank and shorts. I got into a crouch as she did the same. I motioned for her to start and she came at me. I dodged the swipe, but followed up with a knee to the stomach that made her exhale loudly. After she turned I kicked out and watched as she sailed through the air. I knew she was getting pissed off. She came again and faked a left hit, but a quick round house had her flying back again.

"Never leave yourself open to attack. Close up all sides. Make sure you always know the next move of your opponent. Pay attention and be ready for anything." I said as she stood up ready to go again. This was gonna be a long night.

**Lug's POV**

I knew they'd be fine, but had a screen set to them so the others could watch. I, on the other hand, had my eyes glued to the screen of the Volturi castle with help of our inside operative, Demetri, we had video feed all around the castle. It wasn't hard to sway his loyalty to us. All we had to do was get Anya to dazzle him with her 'wits'. Soon enough we were watching the feeds pop up one at a time.

It seemed they were in discussion.

_James has not called, Aro_. Caius spat. _Your little games are taking too long._

_Your games are going to be your death, Aro. Do you realize that Razor and his team are the best warriors in the world?_ Marcus advised wisely.

_You know not of what you speak, brothers. Understand that I shall have that bastards head on a pike if it is the last thing I do!_ Aro growled loudly. _Razor and those miscreants that call themselves a team are nothing but rodents ready to be killed. James is our man and will lead them to us. We will kill those traitors soon brothers. They will die for what they've done. Our insider has been keeping us well informed. The informant will keep us up to date on what that so-called team is up to. If everything has gone according to plan then we should be getting more information soon enough._

It was at that moment a call came in. Aro smirked as he answered the phone and I turned up the volume so that we could hear what was being said perfectly. _Victoria?_ Aro answered smugly.

_My King. I have news. They have stationed themselves in the Olympic Peninsula for the time being. They were stupid enough to fall for that stupid 'Damsel-in-Distress' act I had going._ Victoria's voice popped up and I turned quickly to see that she was gone. My eyes snapped to Razor's and glared as he growled. Not one of us had seen or heard her slip out.

_-even if they were to try and catch me. They won't. My gift of evasion works wonders. She said as we cut back into the conversation._ She said as we cut back into the conversation.

_Very well my dear. Come home and we'll discuss our next stage of our plan. _Aro answered as he hung up.

I shifted in my seat as I saw the blowup about to happen. I wanted a good spot for the show. I watched as Razor stood and picked up the gun he'd been cleaning. I saw in the back as Pete, Gabe and Swan scooted their way in. Swan walked over and placed a hand on his chest and moved closer. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered lowly in his ear. We watched in amazement as he relaxed. He moved back and nodded to her before leaving.

"What the hell did you tell him?" Nix asked the question that was on the tip of all of our tongues.

"Something he needed to hear." She simply said as she moved away to the opposite side of the room and started to clean her guns.

"Like what?" Nix asked and Swan sighed. She should know we would bug until she told.

"I told him we we're gonna kill 'em all." She said as she stuffed the guns into their holsters, picked up her rifle and walked out the back door. We were all in lost in thought before Gabe spoke up.

"Damn. She means business." He said as Pete and the rest of us nodded.

**Nix's POV**

I had a bad feeling that something was going to go down. We needed to leave here.

"We need to leave." Pete said mirroring my thoughts exactly. His eyes met mine and nodded.

"Okay, random thought." Gabe spoke up all of a sudden.

"What's that Gabe?" I asked as he smirked.

"Have any of you ever been through Stockholm Syndrome?" Gabe asked and I swore I saw Lug's leg kind of give out. Everyone's faces were the look of astonishment as he shrugged. "What? I'm serious. What if all of us were forced together and brainwashed?"

"I'm pretty sure we're already considered deranged, let's add brain washed to our list of positive attributes." Phantom snarked as he shook his head. "Why not go ahead and ask if any of us have an Oedipus complex, Gabe. Damn where does your head go?"

"I don't' know, I was just asking God. Sorry for bursting your balls." Gabe pouted as my beauty of a wife moved to hug him.

"There's a time and place for questions like this. Wait for that time oh-Mister-Great-Philosopher." Pete said sighing. "Look we have to get our shit together and soon. So let's go ahead and pack up. Our two fearless leaders are pissed off. I would like to be able to still fuck my wife when I want. So no saying anything to her about that red headed bitch, got it?"

"Yeah." We all sighed as we went to work packing everything up. This was gonna be a long battle. I already knew that much.

**Chapter three done. Tired and laid out…here you go.**


End file.
